Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,470, issued Jan. 4, 1994 discloses a symbol film-imprinting mechanism for cameras. The mechanism fits onto the rear door of a camera and comprises an endless belt-like tape supported on a pair of spaced rollers for rotation to move selected information, such as the date, the time, or the exposure number, into position to expose the information on the filmstrip when a picture is taken. A bulb and an associated mirror are provided for supplying the light to expose the information on the filmstrip. The endless belt, the tape and the mirror significantly increase the size and the manufacturing cost of the camera.